Within the field of rotary cutting tools used in slotting operations, there are many examples of disk-shaped cutting bodies having a plurality of insert receiving pockets and a plurality of cutting inserts removably retained therein.
WO 2010/083541 A1 discloses a slotting cutter having a disk-shaped cutting body with a plurality of identical insert receiving pockets and an equal number of identical non-indexable cutting inserts removably retained therein.
JP 2015-196203 A discloses a slotting cutter having a disk-shaped cutting body with a plurality of non-identical insert receiving pockets and an equal number of identical indexable cutting inserts removably retained therein.
There is a need in the field for an improved rotary cutting tool having a disk-shaped cutting body with a plurality of identical insert receiving pockets and an equal number of identical indexable cutting inserts removably retained therein.
There is a need in the field for an improved rotary cutting tool in which each indexable cutting insert is retained in its respective insert receiving pocket with a high level of stability.
There is a need in the field for an improved rotary cutting tool capable of performing cutting operations at high feed rates.